First Fight
by AmandaSpardaBVB
Summary: Seto's and Kira's first fight and how they deal with it. I'm bad at summeries but please reveiw


_**Authors Note: Seto Kaiba's and Kira's (Kisara's reincarnation) first fight. A little more fairytale than I hoped for but whatever. At least I didn't have them break out in song. (Not that is a bad thing)**_

**Kira's POV **

"GET OUT KAIBA!" I screamed pushing Seto out the door of my apartment.

"Gladly!" he shot back.

Those words stung me but I held back the tears "I HATE YOU!" I screamed again knowing that I didn't mean it.

Seto just turned around and walked away as I slammed the door shut. I turned around and lost the will to walk. Instead I hit my head against the door and slowly sunk down until I was on the floor. I could feel tears pouring out of my eyes. I hugged my knees into my chest and sat there bawling. _What have I done? _I asked myself _Why did such a perfect day end in such a imperfect way?! Why did we even start fighting? Why did I let him leave? Why did I say something totally untrue? _I cried harder and got off the floor and even managed to make it to the couch before collapsing and curling up into a ball. _What have I done?_ I asked again before crying myself to sleep.

**Seto Kaiba POV**

Cold...so cold and...empty. I woke up and looked down at the bed I was sleeping in...alone. The events of last night ran through my head _Shit, what was I thinking?!_ I asked myself. The only answer I got was silence. The words I had said yesterday rang through my head over and over. Those stupid words they have no truth yet they had hurt her so badly, I hurt her so badly. I can't take this, I hurt the one I love, maybe not intentionally but I still hurt her and there's no denying it.

"Seto, it's breakfast time. Come on down." Mokuba's voice rang through the intercom.

"Not hungry, Mokuba." I said

"Are you sure Seto?" he pressed

"Yes I'm sure, Mokuba."

"Okay..."

Falling back onto the bed I stared at the ceiling. _**You're depressed aren't you Kaiba? **_A voice asked. Slowly, I felt something start to take over me and I let it; not caring anymore about who I was.

**Kira's POV 1 week later**

My legs were burning. I'd been running on the stupid machine for an hour now and he still wasn't out of my mind. I want to scream and crawl away somewhere so that nobody can find me and nobody can break me ever again. My heart no longer beats happily; instead it seems to just want to give up. Mana even tried to cheer me up by taking me to my favourite places and buying me whatever I wanted, but it didn't work. Where ever we went, I always saw the times when me and him would go to those places. My favourite coffee shop now seemed like hell, the mall was a torture facility and the sea was a endless heart ache. Mana finally gave up and brought me to the gym where he had never come and she invited Tea and Mai too. As much as I was grateful to her, the only thing I want is to cry into his shoulder. To feel his warmth, the taste of his kisses, hear the sound of his laugh, the touch of his arms wrapped around me, feeling his hand stroke my hair and the never ending beat of his heart under my hand. Why? Why was love so hard? Why couldn't everything just stay perfect? Why did this happen? I could feel tears in my eyes again. I stopped the machine and got off before running to the washroom. I could hear Mana, Mai and Tea run after me but I didn't stop until I got to the washroom. Inside,I put my hands against the sink and cried. I felt arms wrap around me but they weren't his. I cried harder and Mana pushed my head against her shoulder.

"Seto...why?" I whimpered.

"Kira, it'll be alright." Mana whispered in my ear.

I nodded but in my head I know it might not ever be alright. Once I stopped crying, we left the gym, stopping only to buy four sandwiches. Mana's cell went off while we were paying and she quickly threw in her share and ran around the corner to answer her call. We decided to give her her privacy and leave her alone and ate our sandwiches on the small table. When she came back her face was pale and she grabbed my arm and looked at me.

"Kira as much as you might not want to go to this place... You have to." she sounded desperate, so I nodded "Sorry you guys, don't take it personally but only Kira and I can go."

Mai and Tea nodded and although they both looked a bit peeved, they brushed it off as Mana dragged me out the door. She urged me to get into the passenger seat and as soon as I got in, she floored the peddle and started driving. I looked out the window for a few seconds before I realized where we were going.

"OMG Mana, please... No. I can't go there." I cried out.

"I'm sorry, Kira, I know how hard this is for you but it's an emergency. Otherwise I would never have brought you here." She gave me a look that told me she was telling the truth.

I sighed and fell back, feeling defeated. Mana stopped driving. I got out a bit hesitant, but as soon as I saw Mokuba's face, I went grim.

"Where is he?" I asked worried.

"In his room. It's horrible. He hasn't come out for a week and he won't eat or drink." Mokuba cried.

"Mana comfort him, I'm going to go check on Seto." I said.

I ran upstairs, grabbing a tray of food from a nearby maid. When I got to his room, I put the tray down and pounded on his door.

"SETO LET ME IN!" I screamed

The only thing I heard was a groan, I stepped back and pulled a bobby pin from my hair. Working fast, I unlocked the door and ran in. The room looked horrible: clothes were thrown in random places; it smelled of alcohal which probably came from the dozens of bottles thrown on the floor. I looked around until I saw Seto completely intoxicated and lying down on the bed. I ran over to him and turned his face towards me.

"Seto. Seto, looked at me." I instructed him; his eyes were blurry.

"Kira?" he mumbled.

"Seto, I'm so sorry." I said cleaning off the bed so I could lie down beside him. "Seto I'm sorry I shouldn't have left you." I whispered as I put his head against my neck and put my chin on top of his head.

"I thought you hated me." he said.

"I don't hate you Seto; I'm incapable of hating you." I said pulling him closer and kissing his head.

I hugged him like that until I felt his breath slow down as he fell asleep. I listened to him sleep before drifting off myself.

**Kira's POV 2 hours later.**

"Seto? Are you wake?" I whispered feeling him move around a bit.

"Yes." he whispered.

Sometime during our sleep, our roles were switched; now he was holding me against his chest while his lips pressed slowly against my forehead.

"I'm sorry. Kira." he whispered.

I shook my head "That's the past, let's move on, ok?"

He nodded and pulled me closer. I felt his arms around me, I sunk into his neck letting him kiss my forehead. I sighed. I had missed him so much. My hands which had been clasped in front of me pushed him away from me a bit allowing my to wiggle my way up so that I could look at his eyes. They had gone back to normal and looked exactly like they should, two pools of perfectly blue water. He studied my face before kissing me. I sighed again when he pulled away. I stared at him totally forgetting where I was and I lifted my hands up and cupped his face.

"I love you." I said pushing our lips together again.

"I love you too." he managed to say in between the kiss.

"Seto I don't care what you and Kira are doing; you're going to eat right now or I'm gonna to break down the door." Mokuba called out from the otherside of the door.

Seto pulled away from my and sat up "Fine, Mokuba."

I got off the bed and started cleaning up his room. I picked up all the clothes first and threw them into the laundry basket; then I moved onto pick up the broken pieces of glass from the alcohol bottles. I smiled as I cleaned, it's not that I like cleaning, in fact I absolutely hate it, but picking up the glass felt like I was picking up the pieces of my broken heart and mending it back together.

By the time I finished cleaning everything, Seto had finished eating, had taken a shower and made himself the presentable CEO he was. He was wearing a pair of blue jeans and a white shirt. I pulled him back into a kiss; this time he smelled like cologne and a small touch of aftershave put together.

"Don't you ever let me become like that again." he said, pushing me up against a wall.

"I won't. I promise." I said, before kissing him again.

_**Please review.**_


End file.
